King Adamiraine
Adamiraine is the current reigning king of Adamiraine also known as the Red Kingdom. Family History Adamiraine is the descendant of the long-reigning line of High Kings of Adamandria. Their history spans all the way back to the founding of the country 150 years ago. During that time, Adamandria was known only as the Red Lands and it was untamed realm until Adamir's father began uniting the divided clans and factions together under his banner. For half a century, Adamir's father reigned supremed in Adamandria, expanding the ever-growing kingdom and forging numerous pacts and alliances. The Red Family shares an age-old history with the vampires who inhabitated the Red Lands long before they became the kingdom of Adamandria. Adamir's father is best connected with the eldest vampire lord Darkrayne, who was there during the founding day of the Kingdom. The relationship, good or bad between vampire and the Red Court continues well into the rule of King Adamiraine, who holds constant suspicion and mistrust in the vampire population still living within the kingdom. Rule as High King of Adamandria Young Inheritence Adamiraine inherited the rule of the kingdom at a modest 18 years of age. It occured at the tragic expense of his father's death after being carried home from the battle field. Soon after, Adamiraine was annoited king and faced the task of finishing the war left un-won by his father. This would only be one test of his strength to rule as King. War King For the next seven years, Adamir's young life saw nothing but time committed to challenges and threats issued towards his kingdom and his people. For this, it was expected of the young King to meet these hostile forces with the same courage and mastery of war as did his famous father. In time, Adamiraine became more battle-tested and became one with his temper for combat and soon developed a more ambitious, imperialistic drive to surmount every obstacle set against him and forge a legacy greater than his father's. He achieved such a mission when he defeated the half-dragon clan called the Drakmirs. Next he successfully claimed the White Palace of Iygmar, winning also its kingdom. Blue Kingdom Campaign Quite possibly the most famous of the High King's exploits includes his war on the Blue Kingdom--the water-elemental kingdom east of Adamandria. Before the war broke out, Adamiraine had established a truce and alliance with King Darvin of the Blue Kingdom. Both he and his son Prince Dermaine visited the High King to celebrate the alliance. However during the visit, Darkrayne corrupted the spirit of the young prince and orchestrated the break-in into the High King's armory where he kept his Kingdom Swords won from Wars with other rival rulers. Adamiraine was forced to kill the possessed prince and thus his truce was broken with the broken-hearted father. With news of a resurrected Prince Dermaine, nobles of the Blue Kingdom deserted King Darvin and threw their full support behind Dermaine who went on to declare war on Adamandria and challenged them to meet them on their island. Adamiraine launched his massive Red Armada and soon invaded the Blue Kingdom. Six months of marching, battles and siege followed, including the great battle fought at the first-line-of defense, the fortress at Lake Ring. Adamiraine defeated the Lake General and his war staff, including the Lake Mage who commanded a ferocious two-headed water dragon. With his victory at Lake Ring, Adamiraine and his army had a new base of operations and retired there for an extensive time during the standstill between armies. During the stalemate, Darkrayne again orchestrated a series of machinations causing Adamiraine to raise arms in a rage against any in his path. His blood-thirst came over him, causing him to transform into his alternate Blood Beast form during which he is hell-bent on sating his blood cravings, making him impervious to pain. Lady Sara and the king's knights found Adamiraine one morning after he terrorized the Blue Kingdom countryside the night before, even destroying an entire Blue Knight camp. That morning, Adamiraine was found atop a heap of corpses drained of blooded as Adamiraine was soaked in blood and more than sated. Eventually, Adamiraine answered a challenge to single combat against Prince Dermaine for the prize of total surrender of kingdoms. Their battle ended with both fighters wounding each other, however Dermaine was fatally wounded from Adamiraine's red greatsword the Blood Razor as the Red King skewered Dermaine through the chest with the blade. This victory decisively ended the war and King Darvin officially surrendered the Kingdom, presenting Adamiraine with the water-bourne sword of the Blue Kingdom. History with Darkrayne and the Vampire Race Adamiraine and Darkrayne have been mortal enemies since before he became king. It was an animosity bred into the descendants of the Red Family and Adamir held little love for the Vampire Lord. With the fact that Darkrayne continuously defied the edicts set by Adamiraine regarding territory limits, combined with the steady harassment of Lady Sara and her brother Orion by the Vampires, Adamiraine had no reason to trust Darkrayne. Despite the resentment the High King may hold for the Vampire Lord, Darkrayne still conducts himself as a mentor to Adamiraine as surely as Lord Lockk the enigmatic time wizard acts as counselor to the King. Darkrayne knows more about the young King and his family line more than any other living being in Adamandria. He has on occasion been able to talk down Adamiraine from his rampages as a Blood Beast and thus spared several lives in the process. As for the vampires living in Adamandria, it is more by tolerance than by preference. King Adamiraine permits them to live in a designated portion of his kingdom so long as they confine their numbers and their functions to the stretch of territory indicated. But time has shown Darkrayne to be an instigator of unrest within the vampire circle and thus causes the vampires to stray from their dark lands and into the Adamandrian domain. As King in the Red Court Adamiraine has grown into his role as King and commands respect from his peers as they watch him mature with time as the newest King of Adamandria. At his side sat Lady Sara who he grew fond of (and quite possibly would have asked to be his queen someday). Also serving at the King's side was his Court Advisor and magician Lord Lockk who has followed the line of Red Kings since the kingdom's founding day. Also possessing an honorary rank in the court is young Orion, the brother of Lady Sara, possessing the power of foresight. His military staff is outfitted with seasoned veterans beginning with General Balatorus the commander of largest body in the king's army, Captain Satorus, a younger but equally-skilled leader of Knights. Next in line is Leoton, an unmatched archer and field officer in the Red Infantry. Campaign for the Eternal Frontier (The Beyond Immortal Cross-over) The High King, under dark influence (secretly from the vampire Darkrayne) declared a conquest for the Eternal Frontier--a mysterious unexplored continent that was situated far to the northeast of Adamandria across great seas. During the first month of battle, his army conquered the water kingdom of Mermandia and decimated their army. Adamir erected a fortress of sorcery within the Eternal Frontier and launched later attacks against the armies of that land. His most recent offensives included the Siege of the Shield Mountains (held by several unified forces including Sonarians, Salamandians and Arachnids) and a second battle-line fought at the Valley of First Light (defended by Red Wolf and Blue Back Wolf armies). Currently Adamir has declared a campaign on the sea and will be met by the fleet raised by King Sakuul of Zaslamar, an eastern kingdom ally of the Eternal Frontier. Personal Life